


Your Smile Fades in the Summer

by detoxXjustXtoXretox



Category: Blink-182, Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Decisions, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, High School, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxXjustXtoXretox/pseuds/detoxXjustXtoXretox
Summary: In which Mark Hoppus, after moving to a new school, falls in love with a "bad boy" by the name of Tom DeLonge. With summer creeping up on them and school drawing to an end, they find love. But love never lasts forever.Also on Wattpad under the user MikeyWayIsBeautiful
Relationships: Tom DeLonge/Mark Hoppus
Kudos: 10





	Your Smile Fades in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to research everything to the best of my ability, so I'll just say sorry now if something sounds inaccurate. At the time of writing this bit, I'm homeschooled and of high school age, but I go back to school soon, so sorry if the high school depiction is off a bit.  
> Mark Hoppus and the rest of blink-182 are not my property and do not belong to me in any way, as they are not mine. The band Green Day does not belong to me in any way as well. My only original characters are the teachers.  
> I own none of these locations or characters unless specified.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to pull myself together before I pushed open the office door.

A middle-aged blonde woman looked up immediately. I knew I  _ had  _ to say something that would make it sound like I could handle authority, but wasn’t a “bad boy.” I settled on the first word that came to mind.

“Hey.”

_ Dammit, Mark!  _ I internally slapped myself across the face.

“Are you new here?” she asked, a pissed off look on her face. She leaned on her desk with her elbows, her hands propping her head up.

I didn’t want to embarrass myself again, so I decided to nod and give her a smile. But then I nodded too aggressively and smiled a bit weaker than expected and realized I should probably have just stuck to words.

“Alright.” She pulled open a shelf on her desk, then rifled through yellow, coffee-stained folders. She then pulled a folder with weird stains on it out of the drawer, pushing the shelf shut. “ _ Mark Hoppus _ ?”

“That’s me,” I said normally, letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

She passed me the folder, tapping on it with the other hand. “This folder contains all of your teachers and classes, a printed schedule, and a map of the school. Your homeroom teacher has written a form for you that will inform you about the year and what you need to know.” 

I nodded before opening the flap and staring down at the page. The top read  _ “Gertrude Wibble”  _ in cursive. I didn’t feel like reading through it now, as this lady was obviously sick of me, so I closed it and gave her a quick smile.

“I should get to class now,” I said.

“You should,” she replied.

I gave her a nod, then turned around, widening my eyes in confusion, frustration, and anger at the woman as I opened the door with my free hand, heading for room 312.


End file.
